Good Hunting
insert logo here Good Hunting is an upcoming action role-playing game for the PC, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Pyrohedron, and The V². The game is being developed by , and is the first entry in the Legends of Vémedis series. There is no set release date. =Setting= Synopsis Taking place in the fantastical land of Vemedis, the cunning upstart hunter Ríndiir has just arrived bustling kingdom of Mádogin. Getting away from a simple life on the farm, he joins a fellowship guild offering his skills in hunting both creatures and men - sometimes taking up a few odd jobs here and there - and hopefully in the process, reach glory. Story TBA Visuals TBA Locations TBA Characters TBA =Gameplay= Controls PC= |-|XBox One= |-|PS4= |-|Switch= |-|Pyrohedron= |-|V2= Core Mechanics Good Hunting is set in a third-person perspective. The player is able to control Rindiir in a number of ways; he can walk, run, jump, and crouch. These are his means of getting places, and these various modes of movement can be combined to achieve various effects. One example is extending Rindiir's jump distance by first gaining traction through running. Crouching achieves the opposite effect - it slows movement down instead. Utilising the up and down inputs, Kasii can climb structures such as ladders, ropes, rugged walls, and vines. The player can also perform a dash - when crouching, it turns into a roll - by inputting a left or right movement input twice in rapid succession. This is a reliable way to quickly gain distance or dodge incoming attacks. There is a delay between these movements, however, so Rindiir cannot quickly chain together multiple dashes or rolls. Rindiir is able to stay alive as long as he has Health Points, or HP. On low health, Rindiir slows to a limp, and once it runs out, he goes unconscious, triggering a game over. Rindiir loses health whenever he's hit by an attack or affected by the environment, but he can recover health by resting out of combat for at least five seconds, or by using certain items and services. Rindiir also has a second meter - Stamina Points, or SP. Whenever he performs drastic movement (i.e. running, dashing, and jumping), he loses SP. He can also lose SP from certain attacks. When it runs out, Rindiir becomes unable to perform these actions and his movement in general slows down. When not in use, Rindiir's SP will regenerate, though the player can use some items or services to replenish it more quickly. Both Rindiir's maximum HP and SP can be increased through various means. When combat is in order, Rindiir is able to attack enemies. By default, his basic attack comes in the form of a punch, but the player can equip him with a weapon to alter the damage, mechanics, and effects of his basic attacks. Rindiir also has a catch-all interact input, which allows him to talk to people, activate machinery, flip switches, open and close doors, pick up items, and open containers. Afflictions Both Rindiir and his enemies can suffer from what's called Afflictions - negative effects that vary in function and longevity. Some enemies are affected more than others by Afflictions, and sometimes they're even immune to them. Similarly, Rindiir can equip certain equipment to negate or mitigate them. Magic, Maana, and Aspects Rindiir has the potential to channel magic and its various Arcana. Each Arcanum, or school of magic, are considerably different from each other, but a common theme between all is the presence of Aspects. The Aspect of a spell dictates its effects, and these different Aspects have specific interactions with each other. In order to perform magic, Rindiir needs a source to draw from. Generally this source comes in the form of Maana Points, or MP - Rindiir's third meter. It will constantly, but slowly, generate over time, but it can be regained more quickly through various means, depending on the Arcanum Rindiir is currently using. A lot of attacks in the game, whether from Rindiir or his adversaries, have an Aspect attached to them. Aspects don't inherently have any special effects, but generally attacks tend to have side-effects that relate to their Aspect, e.g. a Fire-attuned attack having a chance to leave the burning Affliction. Some enemies, and even Rindiir if he has certain items equipped, take less damage from some Aspects and more damage from others. Sometimes, damage from certain Aspects are negated entirely by some enemies, even going so far as to heal instead. Menu Whenever the player needs to access their resources and current needs, the Menu is where one can go to. The Menu is made up of five different tabs, each with their own function. Map The Map shows the state of the world and displays useful information to the player. While the full map of the game world is shown in the Map tab of the Menu, a smaller and more zoomed-in version of the map is constantly shown in the upper right corner of the screen when in the game world - this is called the Mini Map. When inside a major location, the Mini Map displays a different, more localised Map. This can also be viewed in the Map Menu if the player chooses to. Aside from the layout of the world, the Map bears various different markers across its landscapes that signify various things. The player can also place their own custom markers on the map - these are called Waypoints. Waypoints will always be on the Mini Map until they are manually removed on the Map Tab. (insert list of markers) Quests Quests are goals for the player to achieve within the game. There are two types: Main Quests, and Side Quests. Main Quests are compulsory to progress the game's story and are usually very long compared to Side Quests, which are optional and must be sought out by the player to be accessed. Most Quests are given by NPCs or certain objects like job boards - things that have Quests available to give are signified by a floating bubble bearing the Ancient Script symbol of an exclamation point positioned over the quest-giver's body. The colour of the bubble - white for when a Side Quest is available, and a light green for when a Main Quest is available. The symbol's colour also differs in colour depending on the circumstance: The symbol is golden if the Quest has not been given yet, black if the Quest has been given but not accepted, orange if the Quest has been accepted but not completed yet, and green if the Quest's objectives have been completed but not confirmed. Additionally, if the Quest has been accepted but not completed, the symbol changes to bear the Ancient Script equivalent of a question mark. The bubble and symbol can only bear one colour each, but the colour signifying a Main Quest, then a completed Quest, will override the other colours. Once a Quest has been accepted, a checklist will appear on the upper-right corner of the screen when in the world. These checklists will bear the name of the Quest, and a list of objectives that must be completed in order to complete the Quest. The current Quest being displayed will be, by default, the current Main Quest, unless the player has another Quest Selected. In order to Select a Quest, the player must visit the Quest Tab, which displays every Quest the player has encountered. These Quests are sorted into tabs: Selected, Main, Side, Completed, Ongoing, Confirmed, and All. The All tab lists Quests in the aforementioned order. Additionally, the Map will provide the locations of where to complete the objectives of the Quest the player is currently taking. Inventory Rindiir is able to store Items in the Inventory Tab. In the beginning, Rindiir can only store ten individual items, but his pack can be upgraded to make room for more items. Rindiir's Inventory can be sorted by Type, Value, Alphabetical order, Rarity, or Favourited. Rindiir also has Equip Slots, which are special Inventory Slots that are actively out with Rindiir on the field. There are ten different slots, each corresponding to a different part of Rindiir's body. If Rindiir runs out of room in his bag, the player can drop any number of items or store them in various containers located throughout the game map. Stats and Skills Allies and Bonds Throughout Rindiir's adventures, he will make various friends and allies, who can accompany Rindiir and help him on Quests. The Bonds Tab lists every potential Ally Rindiir has met, along with their Bond, which displays their current feelings and standing with Rindiir. A person's Bond can be one of seven levels: Nemesis, Enemy, Associate, Friend, Confidant, Lover, and Spouse. Upon first encounter, a person's Status will be around the Associate level, but that can change at any time. Certain acts will either strengthen or weaken a person's Bond with Rindiir, depending on the act. An act the person will agree with will grant Points to their Bond, while doing the opposite will subtract Points. The two extremes can only be reached with the most extreme acts, some amounts of time and specific dialogue choices. Although the exact level depends on the person, a high enough Bond with a person will grant them Ally status, allowing Rindiir to recruit them for Quests. Compendium Rindiir has a book about creatures that he himself is writing, which is titled "Rindiir's Hunting Compendium" by default - the name can be changed by the player at any time. The Compendium Tab consists of various enemies that he has met, which can help the player on how to deal with them on repeat encounters. Encountering a new creature or discovering new information about a creature will cause him to fill in their entry at the first opportunity of rest. Shops and Currency Spread throughout Vemedis are shops that Kasii can visit to buy items. Buying items require Vaan ( ), which is the main currency of the continent. Vaan can be dropped by some enemies, found lying on the ground or in containers, given to Kasii as reward, or be gained by selling things to trade-style shops. Vaan can also be used for a variety of other specific things, like bribing certain characters, throwing it in wells, or using it as bait. Guild TBA List of Items Trivia TBA